My name is Maximillion
by FireJewl
Summary: A Pegasus fic. Suspenseful if that's even a word and i SUCK AT SUMMARIES


MY NAME IS MAXIMILLION-Introductions: In other words, one giant flashback...part one.  
ok...  
1) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
2)I havn't seen anything passed what they show on TV  
3) Some of this is NOT correct, but tough cookiez for you.  
4) when I wrote this out, it was REALLY long. In fact, it was thirteen pages long. So I'm seperating it in to two parts.  
5)REVIEW!  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Ever since my father took me to the art museum when I was four, I have enjoyed art. In fact, my lifelong dream when I was little was to become a famous painter. WhenI was five, I was already drawing well.  
When I was seven, my father threw a party. It was there I met my darling, Cecilia. I didn't know it then, but later I would want to be with her for all my life. A desire that would never be fulfilled.  
All through the ages of ten, eleven, and twelve, I would play games after school. Particularly card games. I enjoyed card games that were played with a regular deck of cards. My favorite was probably Crazy Eights. I also entered my cartoon phase about this age. My favorite was Funny Bunny. I would watch him for hours at a time, watching as the sly little rabbit never got caught, and always escaped, as happy as ever. Funny Bunny is now my symbol, my icon.  
At the age of fifteen, I met up with Cecilia once again. She had grown and developped in to a beautiful young lady. It must have been fate, for we were destined to be together. Or so I thought.  
Eighteen. A gorgeous day. Cecilia and I had decided that today was the perfect day for a picnic. The birds were chirping, the breeze soft, the sunlight bright, and the flowers blooming. It truely was the perfect day. After we finished eating, I begain to paint what to this day, is still my favorite subject. Her picture...I will never forget it. The one thing that I couldn't catch in that portrait was the constant, loving twinkle in her eyes. A glittering star in the darkness of the universe. A sparkle, a gleam. Little did I know, that I should have, for this was the last time I would see those sparkling, starry eyes.  
Two months afterward, Cecilia proposed. The wedding was to be held in three months. I oculd hardly wait. Yet, ironically, the day before the wedding, Cecilia told me she had a migrane, and could not think straight. I knew then, by gazing into her eyes, which had lost their sparkle, that Cecilia was seriously ill. I immediately took her to the doctor.   
At first, the doctor told her that it was normal to get migranes. He also said to come back for a test. We did. When the results came in, Cecilia was called back to a room. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best while she was gone. All in vain. She came back, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief I had givin her that day we met at fifteen. When I asked her what was wrong, she simply looked away. After a long silence, she told me the hope-shattering news. Cecilia, my darling Cecilia, had Brain Cancer. My hopes were shattered that day, along with my dreams, my love, and even my kindness. All these emotions seemed to evaporate. But I know where they went. They all died, with Cecilia, for I felt them immensely for her. They turned to cruelty and hatred towards the world, for claiming my darling's life.  
Still, I visit her grave everyday. The only person I cared about, and she was gone. The grave was marked with two simple words. "Cecilia Pegasus" The name sounded as sweet as she was...and I was supposed to be able to hear that name, everyday. Now, I could only see her through the grave, and my portraits. But the gleam in her eyes, was gone forever.  
I spent all the time I had sulking. Card games bored me, and I quit painting. It was too saddening. I kept all of my prtraits of Cecilia. I didn't want to forget her, I just did not want to think of her death. My favorite portrait of Cecilia, was t he one I painted of her in her wedding gown, and sometimes, when I was upset, I would take the portrait and talk to it, as though it was her.  
I figured that because I had enjoyed the art museum as a child that it would be a good place to forget my grief. But I was wrong, yet again. So many pictures reminded me of she and I... One of a beautiful lady, one of a sunset. But one caused more pain than the others. The picture of a broken heart, ripped in two, as if being attacked by sadness itself.  
If there was one thing I loved more than art, (besides Cecilia) it was Egypt. I took a break off of my small job at Industrial Illusions and flew there. The setting intrigued me. Especially the marketplace. I was browsing as I bumped into someone. Obviously a native, the man had very dark skin. He was wearing a white native outfit. And his eyes...you could lose yourself in them. They seemed to go on forever... This man would change my life forever.  
I told him I was sorry for bumping into him, and turned away, suddenly remembering Cecilia's death. He stopped me and told me that he sensed that I was grieving over heartbreak. How did he know? Was he some kind of psychic? I figured that since he knew of my troubles, then maybe he knew a way to solve them. I askd him if he could help me. He told me he did not, and cautioned me to go my own way. I ignored his warning and followed him anyway.  
When I got to where he stopped. I looked around. It was almost a temple, or shrine of some sort. There was a picture on one wall. It had several golden objects with an Egyptian eye symbol. There were also two indentations, one shaped like a triangle, and the other like a line, or stick of some sort.  
The man commented on my not heeding his warning. He also told me that perhaps I was destined to be here. He said that maybe I was one of the fated owners of the Millennium Items. Whatever they were. He told me that because I had followed, I would be tested by the item itself, the Millennium Eye. He held up to my eyes a sphere. I was shocked with such intense pain, pain I had never felt before. I felt as if I was underwater and couldn't get up to get air, yet had so much air, my lungs felt as if they would explode. I felt that I was being tugged in every different direction.   
When the pain stopped, the man was shocked. He claimed that because I hadn't fallen into chaos, that I was to own this Millennium Eye. A short time after, he told me that I could now see things not available to the naked eye. And he was right. For it was then that I saw my love again. Everything faded around me. Then I saw her, floating towards me. For one second, we touched, and held eachother. But the Egyptian's words tore as apart. He told me to be warned that seeing is not the same as touching.  
I later did some research, and found that the Millennium Items were powerful, and posessing all seven would grant me awesome power. Using some technology plus this power, I could restore my beloved! It was then that I hatched the plan that I thought to be invincible.   
I "invented" this card game presently known as Duel Monsters. It went over well, and after a year, I heard news that Seto Kaiba, the champion of this game, had been defeated by Yugi Mutou. I knew from research that Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle. So, I paid Yugi a little visit, via using the power of my Millennium Eye to duel him through his TV. We played with a limit of five minutes, and had he been faster, he would have won. However, the timer beeped before his attack was completed. I won, and Yugi told me that he was done with my "sick game." However, I gave him reason. I kidnapped his Grandpa's soul, and told him that in order to get him back, he would need to win the tournament I was setting up. In this tournament, contestants would duel and wager starchips. Once they had ten stars, they could enter my castle. Those who entered my castle, would face off in the original tournament style, and the winner would fight me, for three thousand dollars cash and for any wish they wanted granted.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
phew part one done. it WILL get more interesting, I promise. Chapter three is when the flashback stops, and the story begins. If you wish to skip the first two chapters, go ahead. However, if you want the chapter two (and chapter three) then you have to review. Just ten reviews! ONLY TEN. ok? CYA bai.  
~Julie 


End file.
